What if
by Konoha's sexy flower
Summary: What if Sasuke had known Sakura before his family was murdered, would that affect the world they live in today? find out! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/n- Ok, this was off the top of my head, I really hated it when this idea for this story popped into my head, I was reading another story and couldn't concentrate! Grr, frustrating.

**Chapter 1- Childhood**

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, the Uchiha mansion was already running and fully awake, and it was only 6 am. The only thing that was still asleep was a 7-year-old Uchiha Sasuke. He lay in bed, wearing his black pj.s, he was sleeping wonderfully, until—

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEE— **SMASH!**_

"Stupid clock...wait, I haven't set my alarm for a long while now...OH CRUD, IT'S MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Sasuke got up and tripped over his dog Shadow. Then, after picking himself back up, he ran into the bathroom and took a shower, after he was done, he ruffled his own hair, and put on his Black shirt and tan shorts, grabbed his bag, and ran down stairs.

"Oi, sleeping beauty's finally awake huh?" his older brother asked sarcastically.

"Itachi, be nice to your brother, it's his first day of school you know." his mother scolded.

"Aww, relax ma! He's old enough to take care of himself, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, you bet nii-san!" Sasuke grinned and started to plow down his food.

"You're going to be nice and make friends, ok Sasuke?" his mother asked.

"Mmhmm! Yeah, ok I gotta go to school now, Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

"Later."

And Sasuke sped out the door to his school.

—At school—

"Oh, my, GOD! Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke!" one of the girls chimed.

"Yeah it is!" another one said. And all the girls kept bickering about how cute he was, or how he was going to be theirs.

Briiiiing!

"Oh, crud! That's the bell!"

—in class—

"Hey Sakura!" a blonde haired boy ran up to a girl with pink hair and shouted.

"Hey Naruto!" she said back,

"Did you hear who's coming to this school with us?"

"No, who?"

"Go over to the squabbling group of girls surrounding the door and find out!" so Sakura stood up and walked over to the girls, "Excuse me, pardon, **_MOVE!_**" all the girls made a path for Sakura to walk through. When Sakura got to the front where all the comotion was being held, her eyes met with a boy, about her age, with blackish-blue hair, and black eyes. All the girls were yelling about him, and he looked uncomfortable, so Sakura walked up to him. "Hi! Are you knew here?"

She asked.

"Ummm, yeas, I am." he squeaked.

"Oh, ok, well I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet ya!" seh stuck out her hand.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, pleasured." he shook her hand.

"Well, why don't you come sit with me, either that or get trampled over by a bunch of scary girls."

"Um, basically a life or death question, I choose life." Sakura knew what he meant, so she waved her hand in a motion for him to follow her. When he got there, he was greeted by a hyperactive-boy, "HI THERE, MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" He shouted.

Just then she clamped a hand over his mouth and said, "Be quiet Naruto-baka, you're going to freak out the new kid!" she then turned to Sasuke and put on a heart warming smile.

"Sorry about him, he's weird, I know, but you'll get used to it, so, want to be our friend?" she asked hope surrounding her eyes.

"Umm, Sure! Why not, my mother told me to make friends today!" he quickly replied.

"Sounds like your mommy's very smart!" Sakura giggled.

They spent the rest of the school day talking and getting to know eachother, with the acception of Naruto butting in every three or four senences.

Finally the bell wrang.

BRIIING!

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you wanna come over to my house, my mom will wanna meet you, I've never had a girl for a friend before, you know?"

Sakura giggled and said, "Sure, Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun!" So they walked home.

—Uchiha mansion—

"I wonder where Sasuke is..." Sasuke's mother asked.

"Oh, Itachi said he was walking home with a girl, with pink hair, and from what he could tell, green eyes." Sasuke's father answered.

"But, that isn't possible, is it, pink hair, green eyes..reminds me of someone." Just as she finished, Sasuke walked through the front door.

"Mom, Dad, Itachi, I'm home! And I brought a friend too!" Sasuke yelled across the house.

His mother walked into the room, "Well, where is your new friend?" she asked. Just then a little girl with pink locks and her eyes looking at the floor was pulled in by Sasuke.

"Mom, this is Haruno Sakura, she's seven like me, and goes to my school, Sakura this is my mom, say hi!"

Sakura blushed a little then lifted her head and opened her green eyes to a very pretty woman standing in the hall, she had black eyes, and black hair, "Wow, now I see where you get your good looks from, Oh, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha, I appologize if I'm intruding." Sasuke blushed at what he heard her say, did she mean that he was attractive?

"My, my, what a polite young lady. Sasuke, I didn't know you had such good taste in girls, she has such pretty hair and eyes too, even Itachi couldn't do better than this prtty young girl!" Sakura and Sasuke both blushed madly at his mother's comment, while Mrs. Uchiha just giggled.

Then Mr. Uchiha walked in the room, he had Blueish-black hair, and she couldn't make out the color in his eyes, they were either brown, or blueish-brown, "Oh my, Sasuke, is your whole family good looking?" Sasuke took it as another comment on him. Mr. Uchiha chuckled along with his wife, "Wow, Itachi was right when he said she looked original, why is your hair pink though?"

"Excuse me sir...um..It's natural, along with my eyes, and I don't believe I introduce my self, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I am seven years old." Sakura said, still blushing. And if it couldn't get worse someone appeared right behind them.

"Well, well, looks like Sasuke couldn't hold himself back, the first day of school, and he's already bringing pretty girls home with him." the man chuckled.

Sakura slowly turned around, and notived him, he looked like an older version of Sasuke, only he had Brown hair, and scars under his eyes. At first Sakura was stunned then she finally spoke, "Sasuke, I didn't think, it was possible, but I may go into a coma from shock, all in 1 day I've met three VERY handsome men, and a very beautiful mother of yours, I swear this has to be a dream, I mean your brother is gorgeous!"

Sasuke was a little jealous that she said he was gorgeous, but she finished with, "But, still not as gorgeous as you...I mean, you must have been blessed by Kami-sama himself!" Sakura blushed redder(I don't think it was possible, it looked like she was about to explode!) And looked torward the ground.

"Sasuke, your girlfriend is overly polite, well, Father, we must go train, good day mother, Ms. Haruno." Mr. Uchiha nodded and followed Itachi out the door, while Mrs. Uchiha just went back to do house work.

"So...umm...your family seems nice..." Sakura smiled and finally raised her head, but when she found him lookeing at her, they looked directly in the eyes and both looked the opposite direction.

Noticing how uncomfortable it was, sasuke stopped the silence, "Hey, wanna see my room?" he asked exitedly.

Sakura giggled, "You sound almost as exited as Naruto when he found out they were serving Ramen for lunch!"

"I don't think that's possible." Sakura just giggled, "Ok, follow me!"

—At the training grounds—

"It seems like Sasuke isn't shy of girls any more" Itachi stated.

Mr. Uchiha nodded, "I doubt he'll ever realize that's THE girl we chose."

"Wait, that was the girl you guys chose?" Itachi asked quite surprised, though his face and voice didn't show it.

"Oh, well, he'll get over it."

—End Of The Day—

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Thanks."

"Huh, what do ya mean?"

"Nothing, never mind, well, I gotta get going home, my parents will get worried ya know!" Sakura stretched as she spoke.

"Yeah, alright, my mom and I will walk you home."

"No, but thanks, my house isn't too far from here, actually, it's quite closer than you think, you'll know what I mean in about a week or so, alright, Ja Ne Sasuke-kun!"

"Ja Ne!" Sasuke sighed, and clutched his heart,_ 'that was a tiring day'_

'_**You bet!'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**You, of course'**_

'_Great, now I'm talking to myself, I've gone mental'_

'_**What was your first clue?'**_

'_Hn, Shut up.'_

'_**Fine, party pooper.'**_

'_...'_

—**End Chapter—**

A/n- okay, that was tiring, alright, I'm already working on chapter two, sorry if it take longer, I have to go to my Grampa's house, he's goin into surgery on Monday, so I'm spending time with him, encase it might be my last chance to, wish him luck with me, will ya? Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: geez guys, is it really that hard to find a KibaXsaku pairing around tell you all what. If people start making Kiba X saku pairings, I'll start updating my fanfics more often, kay?

Amber: Whoo hoo! We're backwards this time!

Me: for those of you who don't know, this is amber, yes, my names amber too, but people call me Kohaku.

Oh and Amber?

Amber: Yes Kohaku-chan?

Me: **_go to bed or I'll tell your mom that you haven't slept in the past three days._**

Amber: O.O GOTTA GO GUYS, JA!

**Chapter 2- Can't help but cry**

Sasuke was excited. He'd known Sakura for about a whole month now, and not only did he and her get along, but Sakura had been favored by **both **of his parents, that meant his father too.

After a sparring match, between himself and Sakura, he'd found out she was super-smart, like that Nara kid in class, and had perfect chakra control, like his brother.

He had gotten mad when Sakura had called herself weak in front of him and his brother, and he saw his brother's blood boil too.

Today, Sakura was going to show him a trick on using more power in his attacks, so he'd be able to catch up to his brother faster.

He ran to school, and when he got there, he found Naruto alone, looking for him.

Sasuke ran up to the blonde boy and smiled, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

Naruto frowned and pouted, "Hospital."

Sasuke eyes widen, "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? IS SHE OK? WHO DID IT? WHY DIDN"T ANYONE-" he kept going until Naruto's firm hand clamped his rampaging mouth shut.

The whole class was covering their ears. The never knew that their precious Sasuke-kun could be louder than the loudest mouth in Konoha... note to selves, never freak Sasuke out.

"Sakura-chan's fine." he calmed, "Her parents were on a mission and got pretty hurt, so she's staying there for today." Naruto grinned, "YOU GOT ONE HEC OF A YELL!"

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" Iruka yelled, making the boys grin sheepishly, and get on with the rest of the day.

By the end of school, Sasuke had decided he'd get his family to come and visit the Haruno family, and so that he could keep on watching his Sakura-chan.

Well what do you know? The Uchiha clan is possessive. (I think even Naruto could figure that out.)

Sasuke finally arrived at his family's estate, when a cold, bone-chilling gust of wind, felt to him, had passed through his sole.

He ran around a bit, and saw his grandparents, aunt and uncles, cousins and other Uchiha, spread across the estate, like a battle field.

He held back a scream and ran to his parent's room. He opened the door, just in time to see his father fall on top of his mother, dead.

He looked up to see his brother, Sharingan activated, and all.

(I'm not going to say anything, if you don't know what happens... -.-' you're an idiot...)

–

Sakura was walking to her best friend, Sasuke, 's estate, so she could visit him, and apologize for not being at school earlier.

She saw him crying, lying in the street, huddled up in a feeble-position, eyes wide. She ran up to him, and looked around, she saw his family every where.. Or at least what was left of his family.

Every single step, blood was found, she had even stepped in a puddle of it, and chocked back the sad sobs, the tears threatening to fall.

She grabbed Sasuke and sat down, she pulled to young boy to her chest and tears had flowed freely, like waterfalls from the tween children. "S-Sasuke-k-kun... I-I..." she couldn't even speak, and Sasuke was in too much shock to listen.

Sasuke passed out unconscious, from something his brother had put on him, and only remembered seeing her tear-stained face.

Sakura looked up and saw Uchiha Itachi sitting on the post, "W-Why... Itachi-kun, why?"

Even to his parents, right now, no one would know that his eye soften, and he had winced, but Sakura saw it, and kept it secret.

"Same that I told him... To test my capacity.." Itachi said and turned on his Sharingan again.

Before Sakura fell unconscious, Itachi saw Sakura smile weakly, and she had spoken in a hushed whisper, "L-Liar..." and fell into the darkness.

–

Sakura heard beeping. Wait, why was there beeping? It had been a Friday the day before, so she shouldn't have her alarm set.. Wait... her alarm was different, this was the same beeping her parents had, had with those weird machines.

Her emerald pools snapped open, remembering the past events, and she shot up from her bed, wincing from her hard and stiffened muscles, clenching and unclenching, just like her fists.

Sakura noticed a second beeping, and looked at a curtain next to her own. She peeked behind it, and her eyes widen, "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled warily.

She ran to his side and cried again. Why had this happened? No... Why had this happened to _him._

She cried, realizing she couldn't have done anything only made her cry more.

–

He heard crying. It was a female, but he knew that his clan was gone, and he tried to hold back his own tears, but he cried silently, and opened his eyes.

He saw his best friend, hair spilled over his sheets, crying, clutching his sheet, out of frustration and anger, mainly for herself.

Sasuke's eyes soften. She shouldn't have been crying, but he was glad she was crying for his misfortune, it made him know he still had people who cared.

Sakura's head lifted to see his red eyed, tears still leaking from them, and she got onto the bed, and grabbed onto him for dear life, like if she let go, he would be gone.

Both cried for his clan's death, and Sasuke knew that Sakura, his dearest friend, had gotten rather close to his mother, feeling, that because her mom was gone, Mikoto was her second, most loved mother.

They held eachother, and Sakura looked up again, "I-I...I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke-kun..." she cried, tears wouldn't stop leaking from her eyes.

His Sakura-chan was sorry, for what? "?"

"I-I couldn't h-help y-you, or Mikoto-c-chan, Fukagu-san... I couldn't stop h-him... I-I w-was too w-weak... I-I didn't e-even t-try! I c-could have l-landed something on I-Itachi-kun...I might have g-gotten him down and hurt i-in his t-tired state...I-I w-was a c-coward Sasuke-k-kun!" she cried, and Sasuke noticed now, she had cried too much.

How could he tell? She had no more tears. All replaced with the blood thriving in her large, fragile, heart.

Sasuke only pulled her closer, because he was the same. Neither of them tried. Neither of them had been strong enough... they were _weak._

They had tried to stop. They were only kids though... being a kid means only one thing after what the two, Haruno and Uchiha, went through...

They can't help but cry.

–**End Chapter–**

Me: Ok, that was my saddest chapter, and it might get sadder along the way. I haven't exactly decided yet, you know?

I decided to do something sad after seeing this music video:

http/ ME KNOW!


End file.
